26 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-26 ; Comments *Show contains a message of support for the striker Robbie Fowler, whom press reports indicate may be leaving Liverpool FC. *Both the BBC Listing and Ken Garner's book (The Peel Sessions) omit the final Loves track 'Just Like Bobby D' Sessions *Bearsuit session #2. Live from Maida Vale. No known commercial release. *Loves session #2. Live from Maida Vale. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Dynamo Productions: A Message From The King (Joint 7" with Freddy Fresh) Howlin' *Ikara Colt: One Note (Single) Fantastic Plastic *Circle: Siivet (LP - Taantumus) Bad Vugum *Charlie Kunz: Spring Will Be A Little Late This Year/Echo Of A Serenade/San Fernando Valley (LP - The Very Best Of) Prism Leisure :JP: "Grotesque self-indulgence of course, my dad's favourite artist... I was down in a record shop on Oxford Street this afternoon looking at further Charlie Kunz LPs, so there is a possibility that once I've exhausted this LP there'll be more." *Chaba Zahouania: Ellila Matef (LP - Tea In Marrakech) Sterns/Eathworks *Bearsuit: Live From Maida Vale (Peel Session) #A Plea #Hovercar #Truly Sheri #Hey Charlie Hey Chuck #I Thought You Said You Were Blind #Drink Ink #Poor Prince Neal :JP: "Let's be realistic about this. Who would you sooner hear, Bearsuit or, I dunno, Blink 182? Bearsuit! Of course you would. Any decent, reasonable person would." *Yabby You: Rally Dub (10" Single) Select Cuts *Gorky's Zygotic Mynci: Where Does Yer Go Now? (LP - How I Long To Feel That Summer In My Heart) Mantra *Fall: I Wake Up In The City (7" b-side - Rude (All The Time)) Flitwick *Mould Impression: 1994 (12") Primate :JP: "Lot of tension in our house this week because obviously the Liverpool match this evening and tomorrow Ipswich are playing in Moscow. Although they've not had a great season so far we're quietly confident about this one because the team has put Ipswich on the map. Now people in Moscow know where Ipswich is. It's visible from Outer Space. I know the Ipswich players are going to be listening to the programme in their hotel in Moscow, because they always do. Here's one for them." That evening, Liverpool beat Dinamo Kiev 1-0 in a Champions League first round group match.. *Adrian Schubert's Salon Orchestra: Kiss Waltz (78) (Pig's Big 78) *Cowcube:Toys In The Hood (Demo CD) While Label *White Stripes: Rated X (Single b-side - Hotel Yorba) XL *Mhonolink: Prelude (12" Technosis 2) Technosis *Loves: Live From Maida Vale (Peel Session) #Depeche Mode #She'll Break Your Heart #Little Girl Blues #Boom A Bang Bang Bang #Shake Your Bones #I'm Gonna Get Fucked Up #Just Like Bobby D *Cornershop: Motion The 11 (7") Wiiija *Finlay: Little Dancing Solos (7") Growl Wow *Mr. Bird: Jazz Chimp (2x12" - Mr. Bird Eats Worms) Hertz *Cinerama: Health And Efficiency (French Version) (Single - Health And Efficiency) Scopitones *Larry Dale: Keep Getting Up (LP - Great R&B Instrumentals) Ace *Jetone: Mtl Bass (LP - Ultramarin) Force Inc. Music Works File ;Name *50. John Peel 26-09-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:15 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 11 of 17 (2001-2002) Notes Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:One For Ken